The Red In Her Cheeks
by Jerena Xaturd
Summary: A oneshot for LoLu Week - Day 2: Blush. Please read! Hope it doesn't suck too much. (Art by Hijiri on Pixiv)


**Oh look. A one-shot for 'Blush'. Yeah.**

**So um... here it is and... just read, aright? Don't mind me. Let's just see where this crap goes.**

**Enjoy `D`**

* * *

Loke was hanging with the rest of the guild members in Fairy Tail. He hadn't seen Lucy for a week, so he wanted to see her, naturally. Mira Jane had told him she hadn't seen the blonde woman in a while, so Loke decided to wait around. He glanced at the entrance to the guild but no beautiful celestial mage walked through. He wondered if he should just go look for her but decided against it.

Suddenly, the famous scarlet haired Titania came in, seemingly to be hauling something with her. She had stopped for a minute, tugging at an arm and then it was revealed to be Lucy's. Loke's eyes lit up as he saw the love of his life. "Why do you keep resisting?" Erza demanded as she tapped her boot on the floor. Lucy's face was tinted pink as she flushed on the spot. "Because this outfit is ridiculous!" she cried.

That's when Loke noticed what she was wearing and blushed as well. She was wearing a close fitting, red tube top that barely kept her breasts from showing with matching red short shorts. She wore black stockings and red heels on her feet. She had furry red bracelets and a red choker around her neck. And to top it all off, she had red kitty ears on her head and a red tail connected to her shorts. Natsu was at the bar arm wrestling with Gajeel but then stopped when he saw Lucy, and laughed.

"What the heck Lucy, what did you do?" he said between each laugh. "Shut up!" Lucy spat at him. "Oi, bunny girl, you're a bunny not a cat!" Gajeel called and the whole guild laughed. Lucy groaned in frustration. "Now, I'm going to find one more thing, so wait here," Erza instructed her as she went up to the second floor. Levy walked over to her and started having a conversation, probably about how she got into that mess.

Loke sat on the barstool, not listening to a drunk Cana who was babbling about how she needed a man to Mira. He couldn't tear his eyes off of Lucy. She glanced at him and then looked back at Levy, a bright blush on her face. The lion spirit smirked and stood up. He walked over to Lucy; she noticed him and started flailing to Levy to hurry up, but he reached her in time.

"Good day, Lucy~" he greeted her and she groaned. "Hi," she said in an annoyed tone. "Well, I guess I'd better leave you two," Levy muttered with a smile and stalked away over to Juvia. "On what occasion must you walk into the guild in such a..." he leaned in and whispered into her ear, "_ Lewd _costume?". Lucy jumped back, slapping his shoulders. "You're so disgusting!" she whispered back harshly.

Loke chuckled. "Ok, ok, but seriously," he pressed on.

"Well, Erza found this stupid job where she wanted us to go on. A sort of job asking for dancers at some dumb party, and I didn't want to go, but of course, you can't exactly 'deny' the great Erza," Lucy explained. He laughed again. "You could've used an excuse or something," he suggested, but she shook her head. "No, I tried everything in the book, but she wouldn't listen!" she said.

"Well, maybe I can take you somewhere so that she can't find you?" he mumbled. Lucy looked at him suspiciously. "What are you getting at, Lion?" "I meant just what I said," he held up a hand in defense.

"Hmm, well running from Erza would definitely get myself killed, but it's worth a shot," she gave in, desperate to get out of the situation she was in, even if she had to go with this... gorgeous man that she... wait, what? Lucy mentally slapped herself as her face colored like before.

He noticed this and smirked. _I can see the red in her cheeks, and it goes so well with that outfit of hers, _he thought. _She looks so_ _cute~_.

"So, shall we be going?" he held out an arm for her but she stuck her tongue at him. "There's no way," she huffed and she began walking over to the door. Loke followed her, and once he was behind, he smacked her butt causing her to jump. She shot him a death glare but he couldn't take her seriously with the cute blush that was creeping across her face. "Don't be such a pervert!" she warned him, but he took her arm and ran out the guild.

They were walking through the streets and many people looked at them, wondering why there was a woman in such a costume at that time of year. "This is so embarrassing!" she whined but he put an arm around her shoulders. "Just ignore them," he stated simply. She held onto his jacket with her blush still bright on her face.

"Lucy, if you keep blushing like that, someone's gonna wonder if you're a tomato," Loke laughed and she elbowed him in the side. "Shut up, or else I'm gonna send you back!" she said through clenched teeth. "But who would protect you if Erza came after you?" he said in a voice that irritated her. "Loke, you remember when you got yourself beat up for flirting with her? Oh yeah, I know about it. Don't think you'd even be able to beat her," she said nonchalantly.

"Well, at least I would have tried," he muttered. She looked up at him. Would he really go through a beatdown from Erza just to help her. She giggled at the thought. "It's so sweet that you'd take death from Erza just to save me," she said and he laughed. "Of course, I'd take anything to save you Lucy," he grinned. She blushed upon hearing this. "Because I _love_ you," he purred and she shoved him. "Ugh!" she groaned as her cheeks remained red.

**||Back at the guild||**

"Did she leave with him yet?" Erza asked as she came down the stairs with a bundle of clothes in her arms. "Oh yes," Mira answered with a giggle. Erza breathed a sigh of triumph. "Finally, that girl wouldn't at least call him to hang out or something," she said as she walked over to the bar. "Oh, well we all know why! He's such a cutie around her, making her blush," Mira smiled.

"Well, now that I've gotten that cleared up," Erza mumbled. She glanced over at Juvia and called her over to try on the costume she had, a bunny one this time. The water mage declined but Erza mentioned that Gray liked girls in bunny costumes, to which the blunette clenched her fist, saying, "Juvia will do her best!". Mira only sweat dropped.

* * *

**Yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed yourselves. I am literally pulling out random ideas for these one-shots and going with the flow! Because I am still unprepared! *cries in a corner***

**Next one-shot is tomorrow! I wonder what other sick yet sad ideas I've got... heheh (I still suck at describing costumes waa!)**

**LOLU 4EVERRR! (Go LoLu Week!)**


End file.
